


it's up to you (what's your pleasure?)

by starkly



Series: you don't have to do this alone [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey celebrate the completion of Avengers Tower.





	it's up to you (what's your pleasure?)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for NaNoWriMo 2017 and posted at [dailyironfamily](http://dailyironfamily.tumblr.com/post/167544946865/day-15-first-time) on tumblr. This fic was proofread before being posted here but is otherwise unchanged.
> 
> Day fifteen: first time together. As a thank you for sticking with me and to celebrate making it halfway through the month, here’s some pointless OT3 smut set post-Avengers. And yes I stole the title from Kool & The Gang's "Celebration."

With all the setbacks they’ve had getting Stark Tower up and running, it’s half a miracle that everything’s finally finished. Rhodey hadn’t been around for much of the rebuilding after the Battle of New York, but Tony and Pepper had things well in hand from the updates he got from them. And now, with everything complete, the grand opening of Stark Tower calls for a party just as grand.

It’s an odd mix of celebrities, politicians, the few Avengers who hadn’t vamoosed as soon as the fight was over, even a couple SHIELD agents. Rhodey’s used to this kind of eclectic company when it comes to Tony, and he wanders the room with a beer in hand, keeping it casual. Tony and Pepper make the rounds more or less together the whole time, and Rhodey stops every now and then to watch them, a warm smile on his face.

The thing they have between them is almost as new as this tower, as thrilling as it is scary, but it’s worth it, Rhodey thinks. They’ve been taking it slow, finding their footing around each other, and that’s just fine with him. He doesn’t want to rush in and mess things up.

The party goes off without a hitch, and as Tony and Pepper say farewell to the last of the departing guests, Rhodey sits down on a couch with a groan.

“Hope we didn’t tire you out,” Tony says as he returns, flopping on the couch beside him. Pepper follows after, holding her stilettos in one hand and giggling as she sits on Rhodey’s other side. She drops her shoes on the floor and takes Rhodey’s hand instead.

“Did you have a good time?” she asks.

Rhodey smiles at her, turning his hand under hers so he can entwine their fingers. “It was a very nice party, Pepper. Congrats on getting the tower finished.”

“So many sweaty workmen in my elevator,” Tony says incoherently, leaning into Rhodey’s shoulder. Rhodey can’t tell if that’s supposed to have been a bad thing or a good thing, so he just nods. Tony must still be tipsy from the party.

“We wanted to celebrate with you,” Pepper adds, ignoring Tony. She scoots closer, tightening her hold on Rhodey’s hand. “Properly celebrate.”

Rhodey wonders if she’s tipsy too; she had been hitting the champagne kind of hard.

“I thought that’s what we just did,” he says, and Pepper shakes her head vehemently.

“Celebrate with just us. We haven’t broken in all the rooms yet.”

“She means fucked in all of them yet,” Tony pipes in, looking pleased with himself. Rhodey tries to answer, but his mouth feels far too dry all of a sudden. “Wanna help?”

“I thought we weren’t rushing,” he said, finding his voice at last.

Pepper drapes an arm over his stomach, stroking his side under his suit jacket. “We aren’t rushing. Tony and I have talked. Extensively.”

Rhodey wants to ask what about fucking him they’ve talked extensively about, but Tony leans in and kisses him before he can.

Kissing Tony is always a rush. Rhodey’d wanted to do it years ago and never bucked up the courage. Tony hadn’t been a long-term kind of guy back then, and Rhodey had known even then he wanted long-term. The fact that he has it now, and someone as amazing as Pepper on top of it too is wild.

Speaking of Pepper―she rests her head on Rhodey’s shoulder, carefully undoing his tie without him even noticing until she pulls it free of his collar. While he’s distracted by Tony, she presses kisses to his neck, undoing the first button of his shirt for better access.

“H-hold on,” he manages to get out, gently pushing Tony away for a moment. “Right here, right now? That’s really how you want to do this?”

“This part, anyway,” Tony answers, and kisses him again.

“Don’t worry, elevator’s locked,” Pepper says, pulling at the hem of his shirt and untucking it. “Nobody’s coming up.” She pauses, giggles, and slips a hand over his crotch. “Except you.”

“That was bad, Pep,” Tony stops kissing him long enough to say, which is fine with him because he needs the breather as Pepper continues to fondle him through his suit. “Even for you. Really bad.”

“You love it,” Pepper retorts, leaning over Rhodey to give Tony a kiss. It’s only a brief respite, however, as the two of them go right back to work a moment later, Tony distracting him with kisses and wandering hands as Pepper unbuttons the rest of his shirt.

Rhodey doesn’t know who to pay attention to, Tony’s mouth on his, kissing him so sweetly, or Pepper’s hands trailing across his chest and down to trace over his abs, making his stomach flutter with need and anticipation. Tony is still wearing all his clothes, and Rhodey tugs at his suit jacket, hoping to at least get one item off him. Tony gets the idea and shucks his jacket without breaking the kiss, tossing it aside.

Pepper reaches over, pulling at Tony’s tie and drawing him away. “Don’t monopolize him,” she pouts, which is such a Tony expression that Rhodey can’t help laughing a little.

“If I say there’s enough of me to go around, will I be chastised?”

“Yes, but in a good way,” Pepper answers, and tugs him closer so she can take her turn kissing him. He gently cups the back of her head, blindly feeling for the accessory holding her hair up and unclipping it. Her hair falls down around her shoulders in waves, silky to the touch. Pepper takes the clip from him and sets it on the couch behind her, leaving him free to tangle one hand in her hair and rest the other against her waist.

Tony presses himself up against his back, kissing his neck.

“Now who’s monopolizing,” he mutters, sliding a hand up underneath Rhodey’s shirt and stroking his side. Rhodey shivers at the feeling of being sandwiched between them; it should be claustrophobic, but he just feels…safe. Loved.

“James, tell Tony you’d like him to put his mouth to better use,” Pepper says pointedly, leaning back to look at him over Rhodey’s shoulder.

Tony laughs, his breath warm against Rhodey’s neck. “You’re not the boss of me.”

“She kind of is,” Rhodey says, grinning a little, and makes an embarrassing noise when Tony bites the back of his neck in retaliation.

“Cute,” Pepper murmurs before leaning in to continue kissing him. Tony moves, his warm presence no longer at Rhodey’s back, and Rhodey wants to complain but Pepper has him completely occupied. Her dress is cool and smooth under his touch, and he likes the way it ripples when he slides his hands over her body, pulling her closer.

Pepper purrs happily, draping one arm around his shoulders and holding him close as she deepens the kiss. He idly wonders where Tony’s gone, but he’s easily distracted, at least until someone touches his knee, pushing his legs apart. He breaks off the kiss at last, looking down at Tony, on his knees in front of the couch. Both hands rest on Rhodey’s knees, and when Rhodey finally notices him he strokes his fingers up Rhodey’s inner thigh, over his trousers.

“Don’t mind me,” he says, smiling cheerfully up at them. “Just following Pepper’s suggestion.”

“That’s a surprise,” Pepper shoots back, reaching down to ruffle Tony’s hair, messing it up. Tony catches her hand and kisses the back of it, still grinning.

“Don’t distract him too much,” Tony says, letting go of her hand and starting to unbuckle Rhodey’s belt instead. Rhodey’s heart feels like it’s beating a mile a minute in his chest as he watches Tony’s amazing, lithe fingers pull the belt free from the loop, then continue to unbutton and unzip his pants like they did this sort of thing every day. Pepper watches too, eager, when Tony slips a hand under the waistband of Rhodey’s boxers and finally palms his cock.

Rhodey groans, a little embarrassed. He’s already half hard just from the kissing, and Tony’s hand on him, stroking him lightly, is making quick work of his composure. Pepper cups his cheek, kissing him lightly.

“Let’s see what we have here, hm?” she says innocently, using one hand to help Tony tug down Rhodey’s waistband, freeing his cock from his underwear’s confines. She hums appreciatively at the sight, and Tony wastes no time leaning in and sliding his tongue up his length.

“Oh, shit,” Rhodey murmurs, reaching out one hand to steady himself on Tony’s shoulder. Tony twists his head, kisses Rhodey’s wrist, but then he’s back to business, taking the tip of Rhodey’s cock into his mouth and gently sucking.

Rhodey nearly bucks his hips at just that, and he groans and forces himself to look away, just for a moment. Pepper nudges his chin, turning his head back so he can watch Tony work his mouth around even more of him.

“Is that good?” Pepper asks him quietly, one arm draped over his shoulder, watching Tony as well. “Doesn’t he look lovely on his knees?” She occasionally shifts to give Rhodey’s jaw or neck a kiss, or slide her hand over Rhodey’s bare chest, fingers flicking over a pert nipple.

Rhodey just nods, not trusting his voice to be able to speak properly. Tony goes slowly, but soon enough he has Rhodey’s whole cock in his mouth, and he swallows around him, Rhodey crying out at the sensation. He can’t stop himself from jerking his hips forward that time, but Tony takes it in stride, backing off just enough to start bobbing his head, getting a rhythm going as he sucks him off.

“Tony gives amazing head,” Pepper’s still saying, nibbling at the shell of Rhodey’s ear. “Sometimes I make him get me off with just his hands and mouth instead of fucking me. I imagine his blowjobs are just as good.”

“Christ, Pepper,” Rhodey mutters, groaning, and she takes his chin in hand and turns his head back toward her so she can give him a hungry kiss. Tony hands are a constant pressure on his thighs, just holding on as he works over Rhodey’s cock. Between the two of them, he doesn’t think he’s going to last long at all.

“Don’t worry about it,” Pepper says, as if she can read his mind, pressing kisses along his jaw. “You don’t have to impress us. Come down Tony’s throat for us, hm, he likes that.”

Tony pulls back just enough to focus on the head of his cock, tongue teasing at the slit and the sensitive spot just underneath, and Rhodey moans and moves his hand from Tony shoulder to his hair. He tugs lightly, warning Tony off despite Pepper’s words, but Tony ducks his head and takes him all the way down again, and Rhodey comes when his cock hits the back of Tony’s throat.

He throws his head back against the couch and muffles his cries with his hand, but Pepper tugs his hand away, kissing him instead. Tony’s mouth around him as his orgasm washes through him is exquisite, just the right side of pleasurable, then starting to become oversensitive as he comes back down, his whole body feeling light and floaty.

He watches Tony slowly disengage, his lips red and swollen, slick with spit and Rhodey’s come. There’s a little come in his goatee too, but before Rhodey can point it out, Pepper tugs Tony up onto the couch with them, kissing him eagerly and licking her way into his mouth, as if she wants to share the taste of him.

“You two are going to fucking kill me,” he groans, lying back, boneless, wondering if he’ll ever be able to move again.

“Oh, we haven’t even gotten started,” Tony says, his voice raspy, and Rhodey groans again, knowing he did that to him and finding it incredibly hot.

“Next room is my turn,” Pepper says, laughing, and presses a kiss to the side of Rhodey’s face.

Rhodey laughs too, turning his head to catch Pepper’s lips for a proper kiss, then tugs Tony down for a kiss as well. So taking it slow didn’t work out as planned, but in the end, this was much, much better. He can live with that.


End file.
